


Revenge is best served in the morning

by Bunsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Nero made a mistake





	Revenge is best served in the morning

A shadow creep slowly towards the headquarters. Night has long fallen with the moon and stars coming out to decorate the sky. That night Nero made a mistake. Nero made a bad mistake. He’s fallen asleep in the common room of Ironworks. Lazily stretched out on the most comfortable sofa available. One hand hanging close to the other while the other tucked under his head. From the snores that echoes through the entire room, he’s too tired from the day’s activities to make to into his own room. Instead decided that everyone else needed to be kept awake. G’raha has plans to solve this. 

The kitchen was free and open to everyone if they clean up afterwards. To breaking out all everything in his bag. The spiciest chilies he could afford, different types of soap and candles, a couple fresh tomatoes. He quietly starts chopping away. Working in the dim light and with his future victim a sound away from waking. G’raha needs to work fast. All his plans are hinging on how well he bakes this.   
Nero finally woke up midday to a pot whistle. Someone’s making coffee. He detaches himself from his spot at the couch to shuffle into the kitchen. An empty mug in hand. He needs to get to it before it gets cold. The facility kitchen was buzzing was lit and full of food. Sweets and savory breakfast fill their plates and laid out nicely for everyone to take a bite. Yet surprisingly no one is there. Who in their right mind would leave all this good food out?

That doesn’t matter, finders’ keepers. That means eating everything good here and leaving the scraps for Cid to pick up. After filling up his mug, Nero wanders over to the table to get a better look at the offerings. Bread and assorted hams, donuts, what looks like burnt meat and eggs. Whoever was cooking was trying to feed an entire army. He cut a small slice of bread, dips it into the red jam and pops it into his mouth. Then turns around and proceed to spit it into the nearest sink. With the taste of soap and chill powder now in his mouth, he tries to wash it away with the coffee on hand. Throwing back the mug to take a long sip. Only for him to taste salt and sour tomatoes in every inch of his mouth. Nero takes another spit into the sink, even dropping his mug into there too.

Nero refuse to touch anything else, his mind fully awakes from the ordeal. Who would do this? Who would do this to him? Who- Cid. It must be Cid. His feet took him right to the office and he’s more than ready to give his rival a word beating. The second the door swung open. White enters his vision any contacts his face. It’s pie. Someone threw pie at him. His glasses saved his eyes from the cream. He tosses those off to glare at the criminal. 

G’raha could barely contain his laughter, wheezing between to make sure that he’s breathing. He’s collapsed onto his knees, laughing almost painfully at the sight of Nero’s face. The older man doesn’t do anything by stand there. A few more moments passed until G’raha finally got back up to his feet. The miqo’te was still laughing under his breath.

“Ho-how was your breakfast and coffee, good friend?” A knowing smile stretches across his face, as he rests a hand on his hip. “I put quite a lot of effort into all the food, even the pie!” G’raha makes his way around Cid’s table to the window, opening it up allowing the sunlight to shower the room. Nero lets out a scream of anger, charging at him. G’raha slips out the window without a second thought, hopping to the closest tree branch nearly. 

“I’ll see you at work, Nero!” 


End file.
